Of Cookies and Hot Chocolate
by aBeautifulWorld
Summary: There's something beautiful about the Christmas lights reflected in her eyes, how bright her smile was from the festive cheer, the unexpected rosy pink to her cheeks. He smiled wider, indulging in the loveliness that was Gou Matsuoka


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Free! or any of it's characters. This is for my own creative amusement/

**AN:** This was written for Sorahiyashi for the Makogou Secret Santa Exchange 2013 on Tumblr. I'll post a link to the story on my profile, because on tumblr there are links to BGM as you read :3 Hopefully it is as enjoyable without music. I have another Makogou piece coming soon and then I shall continue with Ib and her Christmas specials C: Happy reading x

* * *

**Of Cookies and Hot Chocolate**

"Kampai!"

Clicking their glasses together, they threw their heads back and downed their drinks.

It was a Christmas Eve party for the Iwatobi Swim Club, with Rin as a special guest. Haru's house felt crammed with so many people inside, but so very _alive_ in a long time. Makoto watched the Christmas lights around the room twinkle in her eyes from across the table, her smile extra bright with the festive cheer. He smiled even wider when she noticed him and casted a shy glance downwards, a rosy pink to her cheeks that weren't there before. The others didn't notice, completely engrossed with Rin's tale of how he tried surfing in Australia and almost encountered a Great White Shark.

"Nagisa-chan," Rei pointed to the boy's face full of cookie crumbs.

"Hm?" He continued to munch on regardless.

"Here." He took out his own handkerchief to clean Nagisa's cheeks and even the top of his penguin sweater from the little bits and dust. The blonde boy practically glowed from being pampered, bouncing up from his seat to give Rei a short peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Rei-chan!"

The boy stuttered incoherently about public displays of affections and privacy while Nagisa smiled lovingly at his flustered boyfriend. The table laughed at the pair. Rin took it as his own queue to sit a little close to Haru, budging inch by inch until their arms touched. The blue-eyed boy said nothing at the mischievous smile the other used as an excuse, simply leaning onto Rin's shoulder, making himself quite comfortable.

Makoto sipped on his hot chocolate, contently watching the couples on both his sides warm his heart on this cold night. Makoto had long learned how to behave in this particular setting, quietly observing and accepting. He caught Gou's eyes once again and shrugged at her pointed look to their teammates.

_Leave them be, look at how happy they are._

Gou didn't meet his eye. She stood up, grabbing the cookie plate from the table and excusing herself to the kitchen.

"Gou-chan?" Nagisa immediately noticed, puzzled.

"Is Gou-san alright?" Rei asked, eyes drawn and lips taut.

Makoto blinked, just as confused. He gave her a few moments before following her, not even listening to Rin and Haru's worried responses to his _I'll go check on her_.

"Gou-chan?" He stood by the kitchen doorway, approaching her slowly.

She turned to him, glossy eyed yet still smiling. Makoto's hand hovered between the two of them, unsure of what to do to comfort her. Was it too intrusive to hug her, too cold to pat her shoulder? She brushed the moisture away and he finally settled on her elbow, just a soft touch to support her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I… I'm just… really, really, really happy that onii-chan is back to his old, happier self. And that he and Haru-senpai are close again."

"They were always very close, even as kids." She walked over to the cabinets to transfer the rest of her home-made cookies onto the half empty plate, and he seemed to gravitate to her. He risked another quick peek to find a thoughtful expression settled on her face.

Turning back to the task at hand, he grinned at the Santa and Reindeer cookies that Gou had brought. She was talented in so many ways, from being a trusty manager to an amazing friend to a great baker at home. Taking the two in hand, he offered one to her. She accepted gracefully, their fingers brushing slightly. "Everyone seems to have a good time. Were you feeling a bit lonely?"

She shook her head, that beautiful, magical ponytail of hers swaying charmingly. "No, just overjoyed and emotional I suppose." He unconsciously reached for it with his other hand before stopping himself. Gou's lips twitched, the twinkle in her eyes seemingly questioning him.

"May I-?"

"Everything okay here?" Rin's voice floated from the doorway and Makoto jumped back, hiding the offending arm behind his back. He could feel his blood almost run dry at the thought of what Rin would do to him if he had continued.

"Everything's fine, onii-chan! Makoto was just helping me out with the cookies."

Gou's voice had returned to normal, the cheerful tone almost musical to him. Rin's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his silence all too loud before he nodded and slid off the frame, walking back to the others. Makoto sighed in relief and turned back to the girl next to him.

"May I?"

Her head tilted in the daintiest way, a playful smile glowing brighter and brighter as he reached out and softly stroked her tresses, almost entranced by it. He twirled a lock with his finger, marvelling at just how soft and smooth it was.

"I like that braid you did earlier, it was cute." She swallowed the last of her cookie, downing it with the sparkly water that Rei had insisted in bringing.

"It took a while to do, too."

"I mean," Makoto hesitated, "I thought _you_ looked cute."

"Too bad it unravelled, my hair is a bit too silky and I didn't have enough bobby pins."

"I like your usual ponytail too."

She tucked in a strand of her long fringe behind her ear and turned towards the cookies, hands clasped behind her back and beaming face hidden from his view. "Thank you."

"You made them _and_ the Christmas cake, let me take care of this."

Gou nodded and Makoto followed her to the kitchen doorway, plate in hand, but stopped short at half the number of people still in the room. Makoto chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck, smiling anyway at the bickering duo arguing whether or not they should wear matching sweaters next Christmas.

"—I'll only do it if they match beautifully!"

"—but I want a penguin on mine again!"

"Hey, where did…" At the voice of Gou's voice, they both turned, and Nagisa's eyes widened at the two, ears deaf to her unfinished question.

"Gou-chan, I'm glad you're okay! Look! Look!" The two blinked at the boy pointing to something above their heads. "It's mistletoe! You know what that means… _right_?"

"Nagisa…"

"Pfftt! And Rin-chan thought he could get lucky with Haru-chan by hanging it there, but it looks like you two are the second victims tonight!"

Makoto looked up and blushed, having completely forgotten about the innocent thing. Ama-sensei and Coach Sasabe had accidently gone to the kitchen together before to fetch the drinks and ended up under the evergreen plant. The atmosphere between the two of them was strained and awkward, before he swooped down for a kiss on the cheek.

"I see."

"Where are those two anyway?"

"Haruka-senpai and Rin-san, they …uh… left-"

"—To Haru-chan's room, from the sound of their stumbling footsteps." Nagisa winked, making everyone in the room increasingly uncomfortable. "Looks like Rin-chan got lucky afterall!"

"Speaking of which, we shall leave you two alone for a while." Rei continued.

"Wait! Rei-Chan!" Grabbing his boyfriend's arm, they left, one unwilling to be an audience and the other too willing to the point of complaining all the way to the adjacent room. Makoto looked down at Gou, smiling gently.

Goro-chan must have felt so awkward that he decided to leave, with Ama-sensei trailing close by. _Have fun you all_, she said, _but take care of Gou-chan_, to which Rin grinned and gave her a thumbs up. Makoto briefly wondered how Rin would react if he came down right this second. He shivered, the suspicious gaze earlier haunting him.

"Gou-chan..."

"Ah, yes?"

Makoto leaned down towards her, his face growing redder with every inch closer to her face. He paused as soon as he could count every one of her eyelashes, the number of freckles on her tiny nose. She closed her eyes and tiptoed, her head angled upwards to meet his. Makoto dipped down, swerving to the right to land a fairly chaste kiss on her cheek.

Gou opened her garnet eyes in surprise. Coming back up, he smiled nervously at her, "Sorry, was that alright?"

She nodded, a vague sense of disappointment creeping in slowly, "It was… okay."

He smiled bashfully back and set the cookies on the table.

Gou remained still, fingers caressing her cheek absent-mindedly, breathing irregular and heartbeat erratic in her ears. _What a gentleman._ She glanced at the boy at the table, nursing a hot mug of cocoa and marshmallow in his hand. She plopped on the cushion next his, startling them both. Turning to face Makoto, face hot and hands trembling, she guided his to set the mug down on the table. Grabbing the neck of his sweater, she sat up on her knees and leaned forward.

"May I?"

Makoto hesitated before shyly setting his hands on her waist. He bent down, brushing their lips together slowly. She smiled into their kiss, and then pressed herself more firmly onto him, fingers trailing upwards to tangle in his hair. His arms wrapped around her, twirling the end of her long ponytail. Pulling back, Gou licked her lips at the very hint of chocolate. His eyes were still half-closed, savouring Gou's own special flavour. With an excited grin, she rushed forward, accidently bumping into his nose.

"Ow!"

"—Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He thumbed her nose gently and chuckled at how adorable she looked. Makoto cupped her face with both hands tenderly, bringing her closer, making sure noses were completely out of the way. He closed in, lips slanted and with just enough pressure to make her toes curl in delight.

"Mm, _yes."_

He was awkward, stumbling through the dark, but enthusiastic and sweet. Fluttering his eyelashes against hers, she giggled, breaking their kiss. He stroked her cheek reverently, smiling at the delight in her huskier voice, the twinkle in her merry eyes.

The clock in the room stroked midnight, a chime resounding in the room.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas," She wrapped her arms around his neck, his own wound tightly against the small of her back. Gou grinned up at Makoto, her eyes glittering with mirth, his own smile radiating love.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you liked it! Please review if you did, didn't, or have any other thoughts to share. Until next time, take care :3


End file.
